


Illuminated MEP Part 6

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: GMV, Gen, MEP Part, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "Suddenly my eyes are open. Everything comes into focus"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated MEP Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> My first part for ProjectAMVStudio's Illuminated MEP
> 
> Song- Illuminated by Hurts
> 
> Full MEP: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhZA-FOCpzE&feature=c4-overview&list=UU4jVC4EoAKlhQmxS7QJrXLQ


End file.
